Without a doubt
by DreamingOfAFairytale
Summary: Felicity's gone and Oliver's sat waiting to hear from the kidnappers. Felicity doesn't know what's going on but she'll find out. Olicity. Reviews and constructive feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I've never attempted writing a Fanfic before so bear with me, I'm new to it and I've always been happy reading everyone else's. Any constructive feedback is highly appreciated, and the story is not Beta'd so my apologies for any horrific mistakes, point them out to me and I will try to fix them. Enjoy! **

Cold, it definitely felt cold to her. Could she hear voices or was her mind playing tricks. She couldn't remember anything that had happened, she didn't know the time or date. Had she been here for hours, days, months, or had she only been here a matter of seconds? Why couldn't she see or move her arms? The fear gripped her, along with the adrenaline. The fight or flight response kicking in already.

The air felt thick as she inhaled. It was definitely humid. As her ears adjusted to her new surroundings, she could now hear a noise. It sounded like a fan. As she tried to rise from the ground using her hands with great difficulty due to the rope around them keeping them secured behind her back a heavily accented voice boomed out, "Why sleeping beauty has awoken!"

Russian? Was he Russian? He disrupted her thoughts again, removing the blind fold that was blocking her from seeing a thing, "I have been waiting 2 days for you to wake up. How are we feeling today?"

Her voice felt thick, she struggled to speak for a few seconds, before finding herself, "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"So many questions Miss Smoak, so little time I care to spend answering them! But before I leave, I will say one thing; let's hope Mr Queen comes through for you. Or not, either way suits me just fine." The sly smile he wore whilst speaking disgusted Felicity, that along with the thick accent had Felicity hating this man already.

He left the room leaving the blinding light on. When did it get so damn bright in here? Felicity spent the next hour sat in a concrete room. Grey and boring. She found herself drifting off as the time passed. When was someone coming to see her again? Would anybody come back? What did Oliver have to do with any of this?

As the steel door collided with the concrete wall Felicity started awake. A bald and short man backed into the room, yelling something in what she assumed was Russian. As he turned to face her his face quickly changed from one of annoyance to one that seemed much more friendly than the last man she spoke to. "Hello, my name is Olaf. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting until now, but as a gesture of good will, how about I take the ropes off?" His Russian accent was much weaker, but still noticeable. And he smelt awful, she thought to herself and he leaned over and free her hands.

Felicity didn't answer she just stared into his cold blue eyes, swallowed thickly and nodded. "C…ca…can you tell me what I'm doing here?" Dammit, why did she sound so weak, and scared?

"Ah, Miss Smoak, Felicity," he amended, "I can answer you that. A few weeks ago Mr Queen and I had a little run in. Not the two of us personally, but he had a disagreement with how one of my companies ran their businesses, and what they sold shall we say."

Felicity's eyes narrowed. Just as creepy as the first guy, she thought to herself. "What kind of run in. Do you work for one of Mr Queen's companies overseas?" Her curiosity was winning over.

"Not quite Miss Smoak. I live here in the beautiful Starling City. I deal in the not quite so legal side of things." Huh, at least she was still in the city she thought to herself. "You see, after The Arrow took out The Count the second time, I saw my chance." He waved his arms dramatically, Felicity struggled to stop her eyes from rolling.

"The market needed a man like me. A tough, no nonsense, smart man. A business minded man. Someone who could mould the city into something better. A hierarchy is needed, you see Miss Smoak. And I am the man to enforce that hierarchy."

"So you're a drug lord?" She asked flatly.

"No Miss Smoak, I am a business man." He replied sweetly. Felicity could hear the frustration in his voice though.

"A business man who sells, illegal and dangerous drugs!" She stated.

"In your opinion maybe. In the eyes of my customers, I am a revolutionary! I have started something brilliant. And then The arrow came in and crushed it!" He spat venomously.

"The Arrow only stops those who deserve or need to be stopped." Felicity replied, as she did she puffed out her chest in pride.

"The Arrow is nothing more than a COWARD." He bellowed. "And you'll do well to remember that." He tried calming himself down. "Miss Smoak, you and I share a secret. A very important secret. Mr Queen and The Arrow, they share a face."

Felicity's eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest. What was she supposed to do now? How did this slime ball know anything about Oliver?

"I wasn't aware of that secret." Her voice was giving her away.

"Don't be so stupid. Lying won't get you anywhere." He snorted at her.

Maybe if she changed the subject he'd forget about this revelation for the time being, "You haven't told me exactly what I'm doing here. Do I get to find out, or do I just get to sit here looking pretty?" She asked sarcastically.

"You, my dear Felicity, are the bait. What's the point in trying to catch a rat if you don't have the right food?" He sneered. "Miss Lance, Laurel, I believe you know her as. She's just not the right kind of bait. Mr Queen isn't as smart as he thinks he is. You are the right kind of bait. He may never tell you, but the way he looks and you," he hums at her, "he gives the game away. It's obvious to most strangers. I don't see why you can't see it, or admit it to yourselves. Dinners in 10. I'll make sure someone comes to get you." With that he turned on his heels and made a quick exit.

What was she going to do? She had to try and remember what happened for her sake. She needed to figure out what happened. Maybe that would give her the upper hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you. I know not many have reviewed or followed, but it still means a lot. I honestly didn't think anyone would even look at this let alone read it. So thanks! I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this yet, but I'm hoping it's good!**

He paced the room. 2 days she'd been gone. 2 full days. He needed someone to help him out. He'd already snapped at Digg and Sara. Roy hadn't even approached him since she'd gone missing; he was a smart kid really. Oliver was in no way keeping his head on straight. It was all wrong, she was gone.

He'd fallen out with Sara over her inability to hack. He just couldn't contain his frustration with her. She was good, but she was in no way Felicity. Digg had sent him the warning look when he first started sniping at Sara, but it was never going to end well. Oliver could be hot headed sometimes, and this was one of those times. Of course it was one of those times he told himself. She had been taken from him, she was his Felicity. The innocent IT guru that kept him grounded, apologised to him when she didn't need to. Always had a smile on her face when things got tough because from her point of view, for some strange reason, she believed in him.

It had been 2 or so hours since Digg had stormed out the foundry. They'd argued about how Oliver was losing his control, his way of doing things. How could he stay in control whilst she was gone? He'd spent the first hour training. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't kill anyone, but where Felicity was concerned he never kept that promise. He'd proved that with the count. His was preparing himself for a fight. Whether there would be one, he wasn't sure.

The next hour was spent with him trying to clear his head. He couldn't save her if he was thinking clearly. That's when his phone rang. It was a withheld number. A think Russian accent boomed through the phone, "Hello Mr Queen. I believe I have something of yours," Digg and Sara had just walked through the door, Oliver held his hand up to them to silence any further noise, "she's quite the gem isn't she? Your Felicity. She's quite the feisty one too, I can see it. Got more strength to her than she thinks."

Oliver was getting bored quickly, "What do you want? Money?"

"Money, Mr Queen, is no issue of mine. I need you to do me a favour. A few weeks ago, you destroyed my business. People won't approach me, they won't buy my products. How am I supposed to make a living? You need to get it back for me, or the girl is gone. You won't see her again." He was calm but threatening.

"What is this product you want me to retrieve for you? Where is it?" Oliver asked quickly.

"Already agreeing to the job are we Mr Queen?" The Russian asked amused.

"I want details before I agree. And I want proof of life." Oliver demanded.

"Fine, fine. We both know you'll agree to it anyway. Can't let Miss Smoak be put in harm's way now can we? When you took me down, as The Arrow. Yes, I know exactly who you are. The cops took all my product away. They must have it put away in the evidence lockers or something. I want you to get it for me. Once you've done that we'll exchange, packages, shall we say? I'll give you more details along with proof of life later." Before Oliver could answer the Russian hung up.

Oliver slammed his mobile on the table. Digg and Sara would still stood in silence just watching him. He was furious. "You got a plan, or you just gonna stand there feeling sorry for yourself?" Digg asked.

"Don't start Digg. I knew this was my fault. I'm just gonna have to grit my teeth and do the job. I'll catch the guy after I know Felicity is back here, safe with us." Oliver said, understanding why Digg was still hostile.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked. "It's not like Felicity would want you to do this. Put this guy back on the street active." Sara added.

"Right now, we don't know what Felicity would want, because she's not here Sara. I can fix this. After I've got Felicity back, I can deal with this Russian guy. But before that I need to know she's safe. I need her back here." Oliver was practically pleading for them to understand now.

Sara recognised that face. The anguish, the guilt. Oliver loved Felicity, whether he was ready to admit it or not was another story. "She'll be okay." Sara tried to reason. Softening her tone.

"We don't know that for sure." Oliver stated.

"She's Felicity." Digg told him. "She's stronger than we give her credit for. And she can kick ass just as well as the rest of us. It might be in cyber space, but she still kicks ass." Digg reasoned.

As Digg finished his sentence Oliver's phone pinged. He picked it up immediately. As he unlocked it and opened the message a picture of Felicity came up on the screen. She looked okay. Not brilliant but okay. The room she was in looked incredibly grey, but as far as he could see she was unharmed. She was still wearing the same clothes as the last time he saw her. For some reason it enraged him. He should just be happy she was in one piece, but he couldn't. His Felicity was in danger, and he knew it was because of him.

"Ollie?" Sara asked.

Oliver just slammed the phone down in front of her and Digg and stormed out of the foundry with his gear. He needed to see someone and he couldn't do it as Oliver Queen; he had to be The Arrow. He was going to get his Felicity back if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Oliver was waiting outside the station in an alley way. It was late, and extremely dark out, even the street lights weren't much help. Lance was just exiting the station. Oliver followed him down the street until Lance turned a corner and was out of sight of prying eyes. "Detective, we need to talk." Oliver spoke as The Arrow.

Lance froze and turned on his heel quickly. "What do you want? I thought we spoke through our mutual friend?" Lance questioned.

"That's the problem Detective. Our mutual friend isn't here for us to communicate through." Oliver's whole being tensed as he spoke the words aloud. Each time making the realisation more fresh and true.

"What's wrong with Miss Smoak, is she hurt?" Lance questioned worriedly. Although he hadn't ever admitted it out loud, Felicity was like a daughter to him. He felt a certain protectiveness of her, a fondness. He put it down to her being roughly the same age as Laurel and Sara, and having some similar qualities to them, such as her stubbornness and her ability to apply herself to a cause she believed in.

"Miss Smoak was taken 2 days ago. We have yet to find out how or when exactly, but we will find out." Oliver replied.

"What do you need from me? My help? I'm sure you can do more on your side than I could ever dream of doing from mine." Lance stated confused.

"I need you to do something for me Detective. The man who took her has been in contact. He wants me to steal something. From what I can tell it's dangerous. And I believe our paths may cross."

"I'm still not getting this Arrow. Why exactly have you come?" Lance was bewildered.

"It's a pre-warning. I may have to ask you to do me a favour. And it could get you into a difficult situation." Oliver was starting to get frustrated with all the questions.

"I want to know the details. Do you have proof that Miss Smoak is even okay?"

"Miss Smoak as of recently id fine, as far as I have seen. The details to the job I may have to carry out will not be shared with you unless I deem it necessary, or until closer to the time. Go home Detective, but be ready for my call." With that Oliver scaled a building and was out of sight before Lance could reply.

"Well, It was nice to see you too I suppose." He spoke sarcastically.

**A/N – Again, thank you for the follows. Any input, thoughts or help is hugely appreciated. Thank you also to the guest reviewer for helping me out! Hope you are enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I probably won't usually be updating this often, but I have so many Ideas I need to write them down before I get too busy. **

Felicity hadn't enjoyed her dinner at all. It was like being in a prison. Actually, maybe she was overreacting a little bit. She had seen some of the shows on prison life, it wasn't that bad yet. She'd been taking out of her concrete cage, as she now called it, and shoved into a dingy looking restaurant. She assumed it was owned by Olaf. It looked like a lot of his business must have been done here. The place was lit by dull lamps with glass green shades placed on the table. And he view of the place was clouded by smoke from the cigarettes the men were smoking. They all looked criminal in some way, but she told herself not to generalise. Her food was just grey slop which looked like it should have resembled something akin to rice pudding, or lumpy porridge, she couldn't be sure. Jeez, did the really serve this stuff to people and charge them? Surely they should be paying the customers to eat there.

After attempting and failing to swallow down the plate of slop Felicity was returned to her room where an old lady was curly white hair was waiting, she was fairly large, but in a way it suited her. She looked rather friendly, and Felicity hoped that maybe she could tell her more about what was going on. The door slammed shut behind her and the woman just smiled. Please be nice, please be nice. Felicity begged.

"Hello my dear. My name is Nova." The old Russian lady said. Her voice was calm and friendly.

"I…I'm Felicity. You probably already know that because they probably told you, but I thought I'd tell you anyway, just in case, you never know right. Not everybody knows everything. I certainly don't know everything, like, why am I really here? What purpose do I serve? When will I be let out of this place? Will I be let out? Are they going to hurt me? Are they going to kill me?" Felicity started to ramble, she was so nervous, and this woman was the first person she didn't feel threatened by.

Nova looked at her confused, and then a small smile appeared on her face, "Don't worry dear. I'm sure your friend will come through for you. Most of them do where Olaf is concerned." The woman's gaze drifted to a place Felicity assumed was far away.

"What do you mean, most of them do? Is he a bad guy?" Felicity didn't like where this was heading.

"Not necessarily bad, dear. Just greedy, and self-absorbed. Very determined is Olaf." She was a calming person Felicity thought.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Felicity questioned.

"Oh, yes," Nova started, "I'm here to fix you up a bit. 2 days in those clothes and being unconscious does not make a very clean person Felicity. We'll get you cleaned up in no time." Nova walked past Felicity grabbing her arm and dragging her out the door up 2 flights of stairs.

Felicity just let her legs carry her, Nova stopped suddenly and Felicity walked into her, "Sorry." She whispered sheepishly. Nova just smiled.

"This is the bathroom, everything you need is in there. There are fresh clothes in there and some soaps and things. I'll be waiting out here." Nova opened the door and stepped aside.

Felicity walked into the bathroom and the door shut quietly behind her. She was a victim of a kidnapping, why was she being treated so well? She looked around the bathroom, it again had a dingy look to it, dull, and with one of those funny old fashioned coloured light bulbs. Red she saw and she looked up. She got into the shower and washed. After she finished she changed into the clothes, some tracksuit bottoms, a tank top and a zip up jumper. Felicity couldn't remember ever being so thankful about being clean.

As she stepped out of the bathroom Nova was there ready and waiting to take her back down to the concrete cage. When she got back there was a metal chair placed in the middle of the room, and a single bulb dangling from the ceiling on a wire. Olaf was there too. "Miss Smoak, welcome back." He boomed with a smirk.

"Please, come sit. We must talk some more." He gestured to the chair.

Nova started to followed until he raised his hand and made a shooing motion, "Thank you Nova, you won't be needed for a while."

As Felicity sat down fear rose within her. It just didn't feel right. "Miss Smoak. You and I are going to have a little conference call with Mr Queen and see if he can't clear up a few things for us." This wasn't going to end well, she thought.

As he exited the room and came back minutes later, 2 men followed behind him with a table, and Olaf held a laptop in his hand. The table was placed about 6 feet from Felicity and the laptop was put on top of it. The men quickly exited, slamming the door behind them.

Olaf set up the computer and started the call to what Felicity assumed was one of her computers in the foundry. As the call was answered Oliver appeared on the screen, he looked awful to Felicity. Tired and pale.

"Felicity!" He exclaimed.

"Hey." She replied in a small voice.

"Mr Queen. I believe you are not a stupid man. You're not are you?" Olaf asked, stepping in front of the camera in view.

"I don't believe myself to be." Oliver stated confused.

"Then why do I have my men telling me that a certain hooded figure is going around talking to Detectives about kidnapped friends, and dangerous jobs they need to do?" Olaf asked, clearly infuriated. "I thought a smart man such as yourself would know better."

"You're right, I should have." Oliver answered deflated.

Olaf turned quickly in Felicity's direction and backhanded her so hard that she fell off the chair. All that could be heard was a yelp and then a thud. Oliver jumped from his seat in front of the computer enraged. "What was that for?" He yelled at Olaf.

"For being stupid! You'll soon learn I am not a foolish man, Mr Queen. Neither am I a man who likes to be messed with. You go to the cop again, and it'll be 10 times worse. I guarantee you that." With that Olaf ended the call.

Felicity could hear him walking away barely. The thumping pain in her head from the contact filling her ears. "Clean her up. Get her ready." She heard him demand.

She couldn't concentrate. The thumping was taking over. She reached her hand to her cheek, where the contact had been made, it stung. As she moved her hand into her line of sight she could see blood. This wasn't a good start, she thought. She looked for her glasses as they had flown off when she fell to the ground. After placing them back on she leant against the wall and slid down. For the first time since she'd gotten here Felicity started to cry. She felt out of control and unsafe. She needed him, she needed Oliver to make it better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thank to all of you following this and adding it to your favourites. Also thanks to my new reviewer. As I said before I'm not entirely sure where this is going yet, but I'm hoping it's good and I don't lose you along the way. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with college. **

Oliver had returned and changed just in time for the call on the computer to come through. First of all he just stared at the thing. Felicity did all this voodoo type stuff. Yeah, he could manage a phone and basic computer skills, but he was never expected to answer it. It wasn't until a year ago at work he realised the damn thing could even ring.

When he finally got himself situated in the chair and answered the call the Russian man came up on the screen. "Felicity!" He exclaimed. Did he voice really sound that tired? He hoped he had covered up his fear for her on his face well enough.

"Hey." She replied in a small voice. She looked so tired and scared. All he wanted to do was destroy this man. He'd get his chance he reasoned with himself.

"Mr Queen. I believe you are not a stupid man. You're not are you?" Olaf asked, stepping in front of the camera in view. Oliver didn't understand the line of questioning. But answered anyway.

"I don't believe myself to be." Oliver stated.

"Then why do I have my men telling me that a certain hooded figure is going around talking to Detectives about kidnapped friends, and dangerous jobs they need to do?" Olaf asked, clearly infuriated. "I thought a smart man such as yourself would know better." Oh crap Oliver thought to himself. What had he done? How did this guy even know?

"You're right, I should have." Oliver answered deflated. He was furious with himself, and also disappointed. He'd put Felicity in the firing line with this idiotic move.

Olaf turned quickly in Felicity's direction and backhanded her so hard that she fell off the chair. All that could be heard was a yelp and then a thud. Oliver jumped from his seat in front of the computer enraged. "What was that for?" He yelled at Olaf. Now this guy wasn't just going to die. Oliver was going to make him suffer. All hell was going to break loose when he found his Felicity.

"For being stupid! You'll soon learn I am not a foolish man, Mr Queen. Neither am I a man who likes to be messed with. You go to the cop again, and it'll be 10 times worse. I guarantee you that." With that Olaf ended the call.

Oliver threw the chair he had been situated on across the room. What had he done? He was internally screaming at himself. He felt light headed as the rage started to wear off and he was just left disappointed. As he dropped to the floor and leaned against Felicity's computer desk he heard the door to the foundry open. Three separate sets of footsteps could be heard. Digg approached him first after seeing the carnage Oliver had created after throwing what he assumed was the chair. "Oliver, are you okay?" Digg asked wearily, not wanted to get too close.

"Do I look okay Digg?" Oliver yelled. "Do I really look okay? Felicity's gone, and this guy wants me to steal back his drugs that I took from him in the first place before I can see her again. If he decides to stick to the deal." Oliver was stood up now, waving his arms in frustration.

"Hey! This isn't Digg's fault Oliver." Roy interrupted.

"No Roy, you're right it's not. It's mine. And I screwed up again by trying to warn Lance." Oliver stated. His shoulders dropped in shame and he released a breath, along with his anger.

"Ollie, this isn't your fault. Some guys just can't be stopped unless they're dead." Sara said sympathetically. "This Russian guy. Olaf? He's one of them. If he wasn't dangerous Felicity would still be here."

"He hit her." His eyes dropped to the floor.

"Any man that hits a woman, especially a vulnerable one, doesn't deserve to survive to see another day." Digg tried.

"We need to find this guy. We'll get him Oliver. Trust us. We all believe in you, give us a chance to help you. These guys, they may be watching you, but do they know about me or Sara?" Roy asked trying to find a new angle to look at.

"He hasn't mentioned it. You guys didn't help take him down so probably not." Oliver told Roy as he started to refocus. He could see where Roy was going, and it looked hopeful.

"Right. So what if Digg sticks to trying to co-ordinate us from here, you go out in Starling distracting his guys he's got watching you, and Sara and I will go back to Felicity's place and also scout of this Olaf Russian guy. Maybe we'll catch a few things you couldn't." Roy said. Trying his best not to get his hopes up too much. In the last few months he had created a good friendship with Felicity. Apart from Digg she seemed the most close to home for him. He didn't really know why though, but he never really questioned it.

"That sounds like a good plan Roy." Oliver half smirked. He hoped the kid was onto something. "Are you okay with this Digg?"

"Anything to get the IT wizard back. I can handle a computer, but I'm no Felicity Smoak." He replied.

"Good, we'll co-ordinate through Digg and the ear pieces. We start tonight." Oliver finished with finality. Walking away to suit up.

The other three smiled as he left. Oliver Queen and The Arrow were back on track. And everything seemed just that bit closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait between updates! Anyone who has added my story to their favourites or followed, thank you. And those of you who are still with me, thank you. Between college and my apprenticeship it's been busy, so again, I'm sorry. I'll try to update more regularly. **

It was dark out as Oliver raced through the streets. He could feel the Russian goons following him and mentally rolled his eyes as he rounded a corner. He was getting agitated now. He'd heard noise over the comms from Digg, Sara and Roy 5 minutes or so ago and he knew something was going on. Maybe they had a big lead, maybe they would find Felicity soon. Oliver mentally scolded himself for being too optimistic. Things never go right for Oliver Queen he thought to himself.

"Digg!" Oliver huffed as he got onto his bike and started it up.

"Hold up Oliver, we may have something." Digg replied sounding a little flustered.

"Well are you gonna share with the entire class?" Oliver jibed.

"Just give me a second. Felicity taught me how to navigate YouTube, not Police files and cameras." Digg bit back quickly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Oliver said softly.

"Sara, Oliver is back with us. Tell him." Digg said.

Sara's voice rang through the comms, "Oliver, you're not going to like this but we've been to Felicity's place. She never got through the door. Her keys were still in the lock! But we did find our little friend Olaf. Seems your little run persuaded him out of hiding. Not for long though, which is good. We've found our girl, but she's not looking too good."

"Tell me where!" Oliver demanded.

"No dude. You can't come, they'll follow you and figure out you found her. You need to sit this one out." Roy tried reasoning.

"The kid's right Oliver. Felicity right now is safer if you hang back. You'll lead the others straight back to where the fight's at too. Sara and Roy got this. They won't let us down, trust them." Digg quickly chimed in.

"Okay, but Digg I want updates whilst I'm out here, and I want them quickly." Oliver said.

"You got it Boss." Digg replied.

* * *

Sara and Roy were on a rooftop in a fairly rustic looking part of Starling. They were looking down onto a small dimly lit restaurant with Russian writing on the sign. "Huh, roughly translates to `Second Home` bet Felicity's not feeling the warmth right now." Sara murmured bitterly.

"That I can agree with, let's give these Russian's the surprised of their lives." Roy replied, dropping down from the rooftop. Sara quickly followed.

You take the front, distract them. I'll go through the alley and slip through the back. See if I can pull her out. I'll let you know if I get her. And Roy, be safe!" Sara whispered.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself, just make sure Felicity gets out okay." He replied, half smiling.

As Sara walked through the Alley a metal door swung open. She rounded the door and knocked out what she assumed was the chef, although looking at him she quickly decided she never wanted to eat something he cooked. She slid him out the way and continued through the door and undetected through the kitchen. She saw the stairs but quickly bypassed them. She could hear yelling coming from across the hall.

"We'll make him do the drop tomorrow. This little bitch will be gone by the time we get our stuff back. Then we can release his identity. He'll be so busy trying to protect himself and the girl he won't have time to come for us." The think Russian accent bellowed.

Sara could hear whimpering, which to her only meant one thing, Felicity. She felt Roy creep up next to her, "You get Felicity, and I'll teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget." Roy murmured.

"Ollie, get to our location ASAP." Sara said through the comms.

Oliver didn't reply, but Sara knew as soon as she spoke his name he was moving. She could hear Digg giving Oliver the location, "He'll be there in 2." Digg spoke for him.

Oliver wasn't a subtle man. He burst through the front of the restaurant, and let his arrows fly. Sara could hear the bodies dropping, but she knew that where Felicity was involved, there was no choice to make for Oliver. He joined the other two in the hall.

A man walked out of the room where all the yelling had been sourced. His eyes widened in what could only be recognition and fear. "Olaf, The Arrow." He screamed before he dropped to the ground with an arrow through his chest.

Oliver turned to Roy, "Really?"

"What? You got to kill all the other guys. She's like family man. Plus, he would have only told everyone who you are." Roy answered back defensively.

Sara just smirked. They were only within the vicinity of where she assumed Felicity must be and already things almost felt normal again. "C'mon boys, stop fighting and hurry up."

As they walked into the room they saw her. Barely lucid in Olaf's hands. He held a gun to her head. She was slipping in and out of consciousness ever few seconds. She was so bruised, and all Oliver could do to hold back the anger was watch as she finally came around. Her eyes met his and for a short moment it was just the two of them in the room. Nobody was in imminent danger and Felicity wasn't beaten and bruised. But he saw that split second. Realisation hit her and the fear flashed across her eyes. Then he saw the determination.

"Don't you dare Oliver Queen!" she ordered when she saw what was flashing through his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who is still following this story. Sorry my updates have been so erratic and poor, I will try my best to improve that. Also I was thinking of carrying the story on after the whole "Russian" thing! Any thoughts? If you'd like to read more let me know**

She would succumb to the blackness every few minutes or seconds, she couldn't really tell. She thought she heard yelling but she wasn't sure. As she came round for what seemed like the hundredth time she could have sworn she heard someone yelling "The Arrow", but hey that was probably just wishful thinking she told herself as she slipped back into the blackness.

She came back around, man her head was killing her. She felt more lucid this time. Maybe she could get a grip on her surroundings. As she lifted her eyes she started to focus. Was that Oliver, Sara and Roy. It sure as hell looked like it! Or was she just imagining things? Then she saw that look in his eyes. The words that came out of her mouth next were stern ones, "Oliver Queen, don't you dare!"

The look in his eyes was one of defiance. She wasn't going to win this battle easily. "Oliver look at me." She demanded. His eyes landed on her instantly. "Think about what you're doing. It's not worth it!"

His eyes softened, for whatever reason, she could only speculate. "It is worth it Felicity, you're worth it." There it was the look that he'd given her at the mansion before Slade.

"My life, my choice." She quickly countered.

"This isn't up for discussion Felicity. I promised Tommy a long time ago that I wouldn't be a murderer, but this is different, this is you." His face hardened as he made his final choice. The arrow was ready to be released, and he would not miss.

"Olive…" Felicity began, but the darkness was returning, it was all too much for her. As she blacked out she slumped back into Olaf's grip. He couldn't handle the surprise of her full weight falling into him and she slipped down onto the ground. In that moment Oliver didn't hesitate. He let the arrow fly, then another and another. The only thing that stopped him from releasing anymore was seeing Felicity's still body in the corner of his eye. He stopped immediately running to her side. He picked her up instantly and growled at Digg through the comms, "Be ready, I'll find a car with Sara and meet you back at the Foundry. Roy will be there first."

Sara and Roy weren't asked twice. Roy took the keys for Oliver's bike and disappeared. Sara found a black SUV that Oliver assumed was owned by the Russians. Sara took the wheel and Oliver was in the back holding Felicity. The drive felt too long.

"How long Sara?" he almost yelled at her.

"I don't know Ollie, there's an accident up the road." She replied worriedly.

"Then find another route!"

"It's not that simple!" she instantly threw back.

"Oliver?" he heard a tired voice whisper. He looked down to see Felicity reaching her hand up to his face and touching his cheek.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be at the Foundry soon." He softly replied, his demeanour changing instantly.

"Don't blame yourself, 'kay?" she told him.

"Felicity, if you hadn't been involved with me this would never have happened."

"Don't!" she scolded. "I'd rather be where I am right now helping you save people, and protect the city, than still be stuck down in the IT department doing nothing but wondering if my life could be better. This is better, my life my choice."

"Why do you always have to say that? I could have lost you."

"I'm still here, a little on the bruised side, but nonetheless, I'm still here. Digg will get me some aspirins and I'll be fine and dandy before you know it." She replied tiredly.

"It's not that simple Felicity."

He could see she was starting to succumb to unconsciousness again. "You always over complicate things." Was the last thing she said before drifting away again.

Oliver started to panic, "Sara?"

"We're here Ollie." She spoke just as the SUV came to a halt.

Oliver carried Felicity into the Foundry Bridal style, "Digg?" he yelled out.

"Get her on the table Oliver, now!" Digg replied.

Oliver placed her down, gently but also with urgency. He watched intensely as Digg cleaned wounds and examined any possible internal damage. "She's not good Oliver. I don't think we even know the half of what happened to her." Digg told Oliver solemnly.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. We're playing a waiting game now." Digg replied as he sat down deflated.

* * *

Roy had been watching the chaos from Felicity's desk. Obviously there were rules about standing near here computers, but right now he needed to feel close to her, and this was how he could. It felt like he was watching his sister dissolve. He didn't understand how they'd gotten so close, but they had.

Wrapped up in his thoughts Roy hadn't even noticed Sara come to stand next to him until she spoke, "Hey kid, how ya holding up?"

"I'm fine!" Roy replied flatly.

"You look it too." Sara jibed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"I know you two are close okay. I can see how much she means to you. Thea's gone and Felicity has been the one person that looked at you and always seen the best of you. She does that with everyone. Now you're scared you're going to lose her, but you won't!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do because after all, we're talking about Felicity Smoak here. Y'know? The girl who helped catch a serial killer, the one who willingly let Slade Wilson kidnap her so she could help save the city!" Sara reminisced.

"When you put it like that she sounds like a hero." Roy replied in admiration.

"Well she is kind of a fourth of a crime fighting team." Sara smirked in reply.

"A fifth." Roy interjected.

"How do you figure that?" Sara asked curiously.

"Well, Felicity always talks about the five of us. Oliver, Digg, her, me and you!" Roy said.

"I never thought about that. Me helping out, being a part of 'Team Arrow'!" Sara replied smiling.

"Well Felicity did! Suppose she just can't help but make us all realise how much we're needed."

"I guess you're right. She's kinda the glue that keeps us all together." Sara spoke distantly.

"Let's just hope it stays that way!" Roy mumbled as he walked off into the training area.

Sara looked back over at Oliver, seeing the despair in his eyes. The concern and worry. She'd never quite seen it so clear on his face before. That's when she realised. Felicity wasn't just the glue, she was the beginning and the end of 'Team Arrow'. Oliver may have started this thing for his Father, but Felicity turned it into something else altogether. And if Oliver lost her, any light that had remained wouldn't be there much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Thank you so much for the last couple reviews. It's nice to know that you're all enjoying it. It makes it easier for me to continue writing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I think I'm getting into the swing of things now **

Blinding light, searing pain and distant voices. She was lying on top of something cold and hard. Oh god, she thought to herself. The rescue had all been a trick. She'd fabricated it. Maybe it was the torture she'd been through. There was a lot more to her stay with the Russians than she would ever tell Oliver. The secret conversations she'd heard. The beating he'd given her after she figured out his plan. She could still hear those damn voices, would they ever stop? They were getting louder now as she started to gain consciousness.

"She needs to rest Diggle!" Oliver said.

"No Oliver! She's needs a damn hospital. She could have serious injuries. We don't know half of what she went through, and I don't think she'd tell us, even if she wanted to."

Did those voices really belong to who she thought they belonged to? As her eyes flickered open and she gathered in her surroundings Felicity tried to get up. She barely moved when the pained roared through her entire being, "Oliv…OW, oh god, I'm so sorry, I won't do it again I swear." She babbled to herself through the pain.

Oliver's head flew up to see her. Very alive, and very conscious. "Felicity?"

One minute he seemed miles away, she blinked and he was there, "Hey" she croaked in reply.

"Don't move, Digg's cleaned you up, but we're not entirely sure what happened. Are you okay? Did he do anything else to you? Did he give away his plan? Were there any others that knew what he knew?" Oliver fired questions at her left, right and centre.

"I don't know if anyone else knew Oliver. I heard him speaking to some of his men. They had a plan B in case you found me. His men were to go to the police station themselves if anything happened to him. Oliver you need to go now! Take Sara and Roy. Warn Lance!" Felicity hurriedly spoke as her memories flooded back to her.

Oliver's eyes darkened at her words. "I'm not going anywhere Felicity!"

"You need to, you're The Arrow. The city needs you now, I'm only one person Oliver. I'm not important right now."

"You're important to me Felicity!" Oliver countered.

Digg cleared his throat. I'm gonna go call Sara and Roy. Let them know our girl is awake and demanding as ever!" he chuckled.

"Tell them to be ready Digg, I'll sort him out." Felicity said, ignoring Oliver's glare.

As Digg exited the room Oliver was speaking before Felicity could even think, "I'm not leaving, this isn't up for discussion, and it never will be, is that clear?" Oliver spoke in a very clear decisive tone.

"Oliver," Felicity sighed, "you need to go. Imagine how many people could die if they start distributing this stuff again. Young people like Thea could get seriously hurt. This drug wasn't good the first time round, and that won't change this time. You need to the hero tonight. I _need _you to be the hero tonight. Bad guys come and go, but I'll be here when you get back, you can even leave me with Digg! I'm sure he won't mind really." She laughed and winced and her body vibrated.

Oliver scoffed, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked curiously.

"You always know what to say, or how to say it. You always seem to believe in me, no matter what the situation. I just don't get how you can keep on doing it." He smiled at her.

"Because Oliver, you haven't given me reason to stop believing in you. And I honestly don't think I ever will. You may be Oliver Queen, you may be The Arrow, but when I am with you and you let your walls down a bit all I see is Oliver. The man with a dark past, not out of choice, that is trying to do something good in the world, for the city he wants to rebuild, for the people."

Oliver shook his head, "This whole thing started out as revenge Felicity. You're the one who made it what it is today. You made me the man I am today. Your belief, your trust. I'd still be killing people and ticking them off the list if I hadn't met you. You Felicity Smoak are remarkable." His chest filled with pride as he spoke to her.

Felicity smiled and squeezed his hand, "Well if that speech isn't motivational and a huge ego buffer, I don't know what is." She said, trying to hide the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"The truth is easier to speak than any lie!" Oliver whispered as his eyes met hers.

**A/N – Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, just wanted to give you guys a little something. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you think about it. Was it okay? Would you prefer it if I had left this part out? Any feedback and constructive comment is welcome **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Thank you again for the support! Sorry that my updates are so irregular, they're made when I have time, and at the moment it feels like I don't have any. Hope you like this next chapter. I've tried my best!**

Felicity just stood there in silence and the meaning of Oliver's words hit her. What did they really mean? There was something in the look that he was giving her. She couldn't quite make it out though. His softened look made his eyes glimmer, and it gave her the chills. Just as Oliver stepped closer to Felicity, and her breath hitched the computer started to beep. Felicity begrudgingly left Oliver with a sigh and went to her computers. Oliver was holding her steady within a few paces after a low quiet growl escaped him. Felicity looked up at him questioningly.

"If I had my way right now Felicity, you wouldn't be stood up let alone walking to check your computers for alerts that probably can wait!" Oliver stated matter of factly.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Okay boss," she spoke sarcastically, "but the only other person here to check the computers would be you, and you can't even discern a girl Wednesday from a girl Friday, so I think you would have been in a losing battle!"

"There's no need to get personal!" Oliver said, feigning slight offense.

As Felicity sat in her chair she took a sharp intake of air which had Oliver kneeling next to her within seconds, "Felicity, please rest." He said, his eyes begging.

"Oliver, I'll be fine. The computer doesn't beep when it feels like it." She replied waving his concern off.

As Felicity looked up the alert her eyes widened. Someone was currently breaking into the precinct. It would have gone unnoticed by most people, but Felicity had a specific alert set up for things like this, and people didn't get by her software that easily. She started typing away furiously, trying to catch up with the hack and stop it. Even if she could slow them down it would be enough.

"Oliver, you need to get to the precinct, someone's trying to hack the security system." She spoke frantically.

"I can't just leave you here." He replied stunned at her request.

"Oliver, we don't have time. If it's the Russians it could be really dangerous. Please go, ill be on the comms." Felicity begged him.

He touched her shoulder and looked at her whilst she was distractedly typing, "Okay, but the first sign I think you're not okay, I'm coming back, is that understood?" He told her.

"Yes I get it, now go!" She demanded.

Oliver quickly exited the foundry. Felicity could hear him start up his bike through the comms, "Oliver, you need to hurry, these guys are good."

"Not as good as you!" he quickly retorted.

"They're not doped up on Digg's aspirins."

"Okay, I'm here, where should I go?" He questioned.

"Go up onto the roof and use the door there, it's already unlocked for you." Felicity told him.

"Should I be on the lookout for any unfriendly people?"

"I would think so. This kind of hack would need to be done on the inside. But Oliver, be careful. These guys are probably prepared for you."

"I'm always careful." He said softly.

Oliver reached the evidence lock up within seconds undetected so far. As he approached the door he heard a shot and then a low voice echoing in the room which sounded distinctly Russian, "You idiot. Now they'll know, he'll know! What if he had been her, huh? We'd probably all be dead."

Another voice replied, "If he'd have been here he wouldn't be protecting his little barbie, and that would leave her too vulnerable."

Oliver's chest tightened with the implied meaning from the second voice. He couldn't stay here whilst Felicity was in the foundry, injured and alone. It was almost as if she heard his thoughts when she spoke, "I'm fine Oliver, go kick some Russian butt." He smirked at her response, and then froze as the next set of words came through the comms.

"Yes Oliver, she's _fine_. Don't worry your pretty little head. Miss Smoak and I will be waiting for you." The new voice said. It was Russian, but Oliver couldn't recognise it. As he brain caught up with him he turned on his heels and rushed back to the foundry.

He arrived in record time. As he raced down the steps he saw the man stood there with Felicity. The man's arm around her neck, and a gun pointed to her head, "Back so soon? We thought you might save the city first." He taunted.

Oliver's face turned dark instantly, "Let her go, and I might even let you live." He growled.

"Oh, Mr Queen, you're not in any position to make demands. I on the other hand am in quite the position." The man replied, whilst tightening his grip. Oliver saw Felicity wince, and a stray tear flowed down her cheek.

"Oliver, please don't, it's what he wants." Felicity begged.

In that moment Oliver only had eyes for her, "You don't understand Felicity. I have to do this, there's no choice to make." He spoke solemnly.

Oliver quickly lifted his bow and shot three consecutive arrows. They all hit the guy straight in the chest. As the man went down so did Felicity. Oliver quickly rushed over calling her name. As he turned her over to check her face for any injuries he noticed she was out cold. Oliver was panicking so much that he didn't hear the foundry door open and three sets of footsteps come down the stairs.

After that it was all a blur to Oliver. Digg pushed him out the way, and he didn't even fight it. He couldn't. The minute she fell to the floor, Oliver lost himself. His mind was spinning with all the scenarios that could become reality, and right now, none were good for Felicity, or him.


End file.
